The Last Avatar
by La Moirae
Summary: AU He chose not to run away. It proved to be a most fatal mistake. 100 years after his death, it is Summer again and one young Firebender's life is changed forever...ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. Prologue

**Updated 11/26/08**

**Hello, everyone. This is La Moirae, and welcome to my story. If you're like me (or Iroh) and like having a hot cup of tea on hand, feel free to grab some before you start.**

**Please note that when I began to write this story, the first season wasn't even finished, so there will be some inconsistencies with the history. Luckily, this story **_**is**_** AU, so hopefully it won't be too annoying. Just bear with me, m'kay?**

**Let the prologue/teaser commence!**

**PROLOGUE**

Earth

Fire

Water

Air

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.

With Avatar Roku out of the way, the Fire Nation pursued their goal of global domination more fiercely than ever. Their first step was to try to conquer the strongest of all the other nations, the Earth Kingdom. While they managed to take majority of the country, they could not bring the capital city to its knees. Discouraged, but hardly willing to give up their dream, the Fire Nation began to ravage both the Water Tribes and the Air Nomads.

During this time, an Airbender in the Southern Air Temple named Aang grew up happily, completely oblivious to the horrors that were taking place in the other parts of his world. This carefree existence continued until he was twelve, when the highest order of monks in the temple informed him of his destiny: he was, in fact, the legendary Avatar, whose duty it was master all four elements in order to keep the peace in their world. Unable to handle all of the responsibility that was suddenly shifted onto his shoulders, he had considered running away. But he did not.

He was killed with the other Air Nomads in the Fire Nation's brutal attack on the temple.

Unaware that they had murdered the latest Avatar, the Fire Nation continued to fight the other nations. Without the Avatar to stop them, they had a steady stream of victories, and before long, they had most of the world under their control.

But as it had been doing for thousand of years, the Avatar cycle kept to its course, and a Waterbender became the new Avatar. Her name was Kairi, and in the eyes of those of her Tribe, it would be she who saved the world from the atrocity their sister nation had become. Her mastery over water was simply astonishing, it was said. With such proficiency, they could only imagine what she would be able to do with the other elements. Unfortunately, two days shy of her sixteenth birthday, the day she would be informed of her destiny, the Fire Nation stormed through her town, obliterating their entire village. When the few villagers that had managed to escape returned to their homes, they found her body lying among the smoldering ruin with all the others who had not been so fortunate.

Once again, the Fire Nation had inadvertently killed another Avatar. As the people of the other nations grew more and more hopeless, the Fire Nation grew more and more ruthless. Both the Water and Air Nations had completely submitted to Fire Nation rule, and the Earth Kingdom was barely hanging onto their freedom. But even they were beginning to lose faith in the possibility of salvation. It seemed as though the Avatar had disappeared forever, leaving them at the mercy of their brutal neighbor. The Fire Nation themselves believed that the threat of the Avatar was long in the past. Surely, they would be able to rid of the next one before he came to power, just as they apparently had the last two times.

Unfortunately, they did not fare nearly as well as they hoped.

Deep in one of the Earth Kingdom's forests, a young Earthbender named Akumu was raised. His parents, knowing of his true identity, resolved to keep him hidden from the world until he came of age, a job they did well. No other soul besides his parents even knew of his existence until he was sixteen. Once informed of his destiny, he began his travels to the other Nations in order to learn the other Bending arts, as every Avatar had before him. It took all of his cunning to outwit the Fire Nation troops, in whom he managed to arouse great suspicion, but after months of training, he finally became a full-fledged Avatar.

Needless to say, he wasted no time in putting his abilities to use. Raising an army of Earthbenders to aid him, he began to take his country back, city by city. Although the Fire Army fought hard to keep their hard-earned possessions, they proved to be no match for the Avatar and the Benders under his command. Once the majority of the country had been freed, the Avatar began to set his sights on the other Nations. Not much could be done about the Air Nation, as it was too late for it to be saved, but there was hope for the Water Tribes yet. Marching into the Northern Tribe, they managed to help the Waterbenders drive the Fire Nation out for good. For the first time in years, the people of the other nations felt that it was possible to end Fire Nation oppression once and for all.

But a release from the power of the Fire Nation did not come as soon as the other nations hoped. Despite the fact that their empire was greatly diminished, the Fire Nation was still in control of some parts of the world. This infuriated Akumu, who had thought that they would have surrendered by now. At this point in time, he had been fighting them for several long years, and yet he still had not achieved complete freedom for all the nations. It was then that he realized what he must do in order to obtain it: he would have to venture into the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Lord.

The decision to do so was his most fatal mistake.

Almost as soon as he stepped onto Fire Nation soil, several Firebenders, the remnants of the Nation's once powerful Fire Army, viciously attacked him. Though he fended them off without much difficulty, the encounter was rather indicative of things to come. On every path his journey took him, there seemed to be Firebender willing to fight. Despite this, he reached the Fire Palace much faster than anitcipated, quickly overtaking all of the guards before finally confronting Fire Lord Ozai, the current Fire Lord, himself. Completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of the Avatar, the Fire Lord challenged him to an Agni Kai, to which Akumu begrudgingly obliged once Ozai told him refused to fight him in any other manner.

Once the Agni Kai started, it was obvious who the winner would be. Akumu blocked him at every turn, soundly defeating the Fire Lord after only a few minutes of combat. Enraged, but not showing it, the Fire Lord conceded that he had been beaten. He told Akumu that he would draw his army out of the other nations as soon as the Avatar left, but Akumu highly doubted that Ozai would keep true to his promise. He decided to stay at the Fire Palace to keep an eye on him. In the days that followed, the Avatar saw that his assumption was correct, and the Fire Lord had no intention of withdrawing his armies. Though Ozai constantly assured him that the time would come soon, he failed to act on this promise. In fact, he was actually planning to wage more attacks in the other nations. Upon learning this fact, Akumu became livid with rage, and he immediately sought out the Fire Lord, eventually locating him in his war chamber. Blinded by his fury, he neglected to see that he had fallen into a trap before it was too late. All of the most skilled Firebenders had been assembled in this room, and they jumped on him as soon as he had stepped over the threshold. Unprepared for this sudden move against him, Akumu fell to the ground after being met with this onslaught of fire. But despite his greatly weakened state, he still bested all of the Benders that stood against him-save one. In the tumult of the battle, Ozai managed to ship away undetected. While the fight still raged on, Ozai prepared to launch the most powerful Firebending technique in his arsenal against the Avatar whilst he was still distracted. His plan proved to be a complete success; his attack had indeed caught Akumu completely unawares. As the Avatar lay on the ground, desperately trying to recover, the Fire Lord issued his last strike against him-a spear through the heart.

In one foul swoop, Ozai stole the other nations' last hope of redemption. Almost as quickly as it had appeared, hope completely vanished from the hearts of those who had survived the war. They knew all was truly lost now, for the next nation in the cycle was the Fire Nation, and an Avatar from that nation would most certainly be against them. In mass ceremonies, the people of the Water and Earth nation mourned the loss of the man who had seemed like he would truly be their savior, for they knew there was nothing to look forward to now but death and destruction.

There were also ceremonies in the Fire Nation, but not of mourning. Instead, they were of celebration. Not only had their greatest foe been vanquished, but also Fire Lord Ozai's wife had born her first child, a son, who would take the Throne when Ozai had perished. He was named Zuko, and the citizens of the Fire Nation believed him to be blessing, for he had been born mere hours after the defeat of Avatar Akumu.

Though the Fire Nation did not know it at the time, this was a most unfortunate occurrence indeed.

**Well, there you have it. Sorry it had to be so boring, but I really wanted to get out some of the history behind this fic, although technically you really only needed to read the last few lines to get the idea. Bet you're staring at this now and thinking "Oh, **_**now **_**she tells us. If she'd put that before, I wouldn't've had to deal with her boring history lesson!" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be evil like that. Or maybe I did.**

**Anyway, please, go ahead, tell me what you think. **

**La Moirae**


	2. 1: A Secret Between Friends

**Three years. I can't believe it's been three years since I've updated this story. Not that it doesn't feel that long, but I still don't know why I let this languish for so many months untouched. Avatar Zuko deserves much better than this! After all, now that Avatar is over (for now anyway, heh), some new stories need to be told.**

**Thanks to the fans for so many reviews and support. It still boggles my mind that people are putting on Story Alerts for a fic that hasn't been updated in three years! Nevertheless, I do appreciate it, and hope I can deliver.**

**But enough of my yammering. On with Chapter One!**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Secret Between Friends**

A cry echoed through the room, long and persistent. It reverberated against the walls, the metal magnifying its intensity until it sounded like a million crying infants instead of just one. But out of three people in the room, only little Zuko was crying. His weary mother cradled him to her bosom, stroking his downy tufts of hair as she smiled sadly.

"I know you're tired," she cooed softly, "But once this is all finished, you can take a nice long nap in your little bed, I promise."

Unfortunately, the words were but gibberish to ears so small as his. He continued to bawl, his tiny hands curling into fists. His mother could only sigh and bounce him up and down.

"I'm sorry," she addressed the elder man who watched the pair serenely. "I'm sure my husband will be here soon."

He chuckled in response. "Do not worry yourself, Lady Ursa," he said kindly. "We Fire Sages are accustomed to long periods of waiting, especially when we are waiting for the Avatar to awaken."

"I know, but still—"

"Princess Ursa!" Another cry, but this time far removed from the little prince's years.

Thundering down the stairs of the sanctuary a short, bearded man, middling in age, appeared. His plated uniform showed him to be a member of the Fire Nation army; the golden flames told of his high rank. By the time he made it down the stairs, he was largely out of breath, likely due to the heaviness of his armor.

"General Iroh," greeted Ursa warmly. "So nice to see you. My husband…?"

"Won't be able to make it. He's tied up in war councils all day."

Something in Ursa's expression faltered, so slight that Iroh barely caught it. "He really wanted to come," he tried to reassure her. "But the Fire Lord bears a lot of weight on his shoulders. I only hope I am a suitable replacement."

Not even the princess's faint smile could erase the trace of sorrow from her face. "Of course, Iroh. Thank you for coming. I suppose we should go ahead and—"

"Oh, go on," replied the general, waving aside her concern. "I'm sure our good friend Shyu has been waiting long enough."

"As I was telling Lady Ursa, I have the patience of a rock," said Shyu, in good humor. Thoughtfully, he added, "I suppose I should have been an Earth Sage instead. Still, now that all the witnesses are here, it would be best to begin."

With careful hands, Shyu pried the crying infant from his mother. Walking towards their destination, Shyu hummed a little tune, but apparently only warm blankets and silence would serve, for Zuko continued to wail loudly. At least, he did until he was set on the floor in front of a mountain of toys of various shapes and sizes. Curiosity successfully diverted his attention, and he eagerly crawled over to the colorful, jingling pile of playthings.

The proud family watched while the little prince poked through the mound, his miniscule fingers grasping balls and pulling strings. "What a handsome little one you have, Ursa," remarked Iroh admiringly. "Why, I bet once he becomes a man he's going to quite the heartbreaker."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," replied Ursa, considering her baby. "Zuko hasn't been big on playmates. I suppose only time will tell."

Iroh nodded, but Ursa could have said Zuko was kissing all the girl babies in the nursery and he would have done the same thing. All his attention was centered on the little prince, although what he was watching for was something even he didn't know. He did not want to bring it up with Ursa, who had enough stress on her plate as it was, but he still found it hard to suppress the unspoken anxiety that had plagued him since the morning dawned. He was shaken from his musings by the feeling of eyes boring into him, and he turned to find Ursa staring worriedly.

"It seems strange that the Avatar would return to the Fire Nation in my lifetime," he said, in hopes of dodging her penetrating stare. "Only about a hundred years ago did we give birth to Avatar Roku."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Ursa absently, still scrutinizing Iroh carefully. The general coughed awkwardly and took a deep breath.

"So, I hear that Ozai has been quite adamant about finding the Avatar these past few months."

Iroh was surprised to see a reflection of his own anxiety in her features. Unconsciously, she twisted her hands together, as though she were afraid of something.

"Yes, well you know what the last one did. Ozai knows that the security of his empire could be forfeit if he doesn't find the Avatar before he comes of age," Ursa said evenly. She could have been in school, reciting something from a textbook.

"I can't imagine what for," said Iroh with a frown, his brow furrowing. "Any child raised in the Fire Nation would be loyal to him.

The princess looked down, as though her teacher had reprimanded her for giving a wrong answer. "He could be born to members of the resistance," she said feebly.

"What resistance?" scoffed Iroh. "There aren't people who oppose the war and have the bravery to unite against Ozai. If you ask me, he's being a little paranoid."

"Or he could be taken by enemy soldiers," countered Ursa severely. "That could be a consideration."

Iroh sighed, saddened by the set lines of her face. "Do you honestly believe that?"

Ursa opened her mouth, but her determination floundered. Resignation took its place. "No, I don't. But I understand the strain he's been going through. It's my duty to be there for him and support him, regardless of whether or not I agree. Still, all of this caution…Iroh, I need to tell you something…"

Shyu gave a strangled gasp. Both mother and uncle whirled to face him, fear etched in their faces. Nothing seemed wrong, however. Zuko was still playing with his toys, looking happy as ever. On the other hand, Shyu was as white as though he had seen a ghost.

To their questioning eyes, he pointed, with a shaking hand, towards the little prince.

"What is it, Shyu?" asked Ursa finally, when she'd taken in the scene enough times to realize that there was nothing abnormal about it.

At first, he could not find the words, hoping that they could see for themselves, but on realizing that they had not spent their entire lives schooled in the temple, where the Avatar and his legend were their bread and butter, he spoke softly. "Do you not see? _Those_ are the four toys that have been played with by every Avatar prior. My lady," Shyu stopped, seeing the dawning understanding in their faces. "Your son is the Avatar!"

"The Avatar!" breathed Ursa, stumbling back as though she'd been struck. She covered her mouth, which had opened in surprise.

"Oh, my," said Iroh. There was nothing much else to say.

The adults stood in stunned silence while Zuko continued blithely in his play, oblivious to the heavy shroud that had covered him merely from his choice in toys.

"I suppose we must send word to the Fire Lord at once," Shyu suggested tentatively once the shock had lost its edge. "He will surely want to know."

Both Ursa and Iroh stared at him as though the idea were manic, but Ursa recovered herself quickly—though not quickly enough to escape Iroh's shrewd eye. Even then, her smoothed over face could not hide the tremors that ran through her body.

"Of course. Do you have any messengers…"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" cut in Iroh, voicing that fear that neither of the others had the courage to admit.

To the untrained eye, Ursa would have certainly have appeared surprised by the mere suggestion of treachery. However, on closer observance, it was clear that the gears of her mind were working frantically on the same problem.

"What do you mean, Iroh?" she asked, with an air of forced calm.

Iroh, who was mostly a gentle soul not inclined to use forcefulness in any situation, now stared with unrelenting eyes. "You know what Ozai has said will happen to the Avatar once he is found," he pressed her, his tone offering no escape.

"But Zuko is his son!" cried Ursa, with no attempt to mask the plea behind her words. "He will not kill him for being the Avatar. He'll find another route." Her answer sounded more like a question. She looked around, hoping for some support to cling to, but found instead Iroh's grim stare and Shyu's careworn face.

"You know that for Ozai, being Fire Lord—and staying Fire Lord—have tended to rank higher on his priorities than his own family," said Iroh bitterly.

A flicker of anger crossed Ursa's features. "Oh, is that was this is about? You still haven't forgiven your brother for getting the throne instead of you?"

To her glinting eyes, Iroh took a step back. This time, his dragon had released too much fire. "Not at all. I'm sorry if I upset you," he said quietly. "Ozai hasn't endeared himself to me these past few years."

"No, no, Iroh, it's all right," said Ursa, through pursed lips. A terrible expression of anguish painted her features as she watched her son, her gaze roving over each little stray hair, each tiny finger.

"Don't let my words trouble you, princess. He is your husband, after all, and Zuko's father…"

"No…"

"No?" repeated Iroh, alarmed. Before he had even considered his words, they escaped him. "Ozai isn't…?"

"Oh? Oh, no!" said Ursa hurriedly, returning to reality. "I didn't mean it like that. Only…only I'm not sure Iroh's wrong."

"Princess, please," begged Iroh, looking hurt. "I'm sorry I ever brought it up."

"Ever since Ozai became Fire Lord," Ursa rolled over Iroh's protests, "he seems different. A lot of times, I see him looking over his shoulder, as though he's always waiting for the newest treachery. Since he defeated Akumu, it's gotten worse. It's just…it's so hard for me to tell what he's planning on doing anymore." Her voice cracked, whispering of troubles outside the public eye.

"That doesn't mean anything," Iroh attempted to assuage her.

"Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. But right now, Zuko is my life, and I can't risk…" she winced, as though the words were knives. "I can't risk the chance that something awful might happen to him if…someone knew." It was easy to fill Ozai's name in place of someone.

"If you're sure…" began Iroh, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

"Yes," said Ursa, resolute in her conviction. Iroh was visibly relieved, and in her determination, the princess seemed to be as well.

Their victory evaporated quickly. Shyu was in the room, possibly a spy to report their treachery to the Fire Lord. He hadn't said anything for a while, merely stared through the entire exchange, and though he did not appear shocked or angry or affronted by their purpose, he could be masking his underhanded intentions through nonchalance.

"Shyu," said Iroh carefully. "I may not be the Fire Lord, but I am a general and if you plan to reveal this to anyone…"

"My lord, I would never!" said Shyu with such vehemence that Iroh was taken aback. As they stared, nonplussed, Shyu continued in a much more characteristic calm. "My first loyalty is to the Avatar. If you think that the Fire Lord would mean him any harm, then it is my duty to protect him, even if it means keeping his identity a secret from Ozai."

The solemnity of his voice helped back his position, and when at last Iroh and Ursa left, they knew their secret was in the hands of a true friend.

* * *

**There it is! Sorry you all had to wait so long!**

**Coming in Chapter Two: Fast forward fourteen years, where an innocent young becomes a scapegoat and Zuko is taught a familiar but no less devastating lesson.**


End file.
